Revolution
by bookofaccident
Summary: 'Who keeps your flame, Who tells your story' An A/U set during the American Revolution. Dramione.


A/N: Hello! Welcome to our story that is written and edited by two huge fangirls in college. We were inspired by the musical written by Lin Manuel Miranda, Hamilton. While we used that as our general idea, all characters are based off of the HP universe. Enjoy!

* * *

 **1773**

She paced on the deck of the boat trying, and failing, to contain her excitement. She was finally going to be able to see her closest friends after 6 long months of curtseys, tea, and extremely strict manners. England was as traditional as ever and she couldn't wait to be back home in Boston. The ship was nearing the harbor at a painfully slow pace. It seemed like just minutes ago the Captain was commanding the deck hands to prepare for landing. Obviously she had underestimated the amount of time that would take.

Once the vessel had finally docked and the gangway secured, she threw elbows and squeezed through the throng of people to the front of the disembarking line. After an eternity of waiting, her feet finally hit solid ground and she gave a sigh of relief. She nearly got on her knees and started kissing the land. There was nothing better than a floor that didn't rock beneath you for hours on end. As "lovely" as her visit to her Aunt's house was, nothing would ever compare to her home here.

Her eyes scanned the crowd, searching for her father - or more likely a hired man sent by her father - to escort her to the house . He would never make a trip to a place as common as the _harbor._

As she looked through the sea of people, her eyes noticed a dense patch of orange in the crowd. _The Weasleys._ They were the only people in the world who treated her with genuine love and care. They were practically her second family. Mrs. Weasley had always welcomed her into her home with open arms and never once turned her away.

With a grin, she headed straight for the vivacious group of red heads. As she got closer, she realized there was another present too. Harry seemed to be listening to one of Ron's jokes looking pained. Both of them were taller than she remembered and they have seemed to have filled out a bit more too. But as she looked closer, she saw them to be the same boys she had always known. A lanky, freckled kid with dirt on his nose and a boy whose untamable black hair could never be controlled. She grinned as she got closer, not able to hold back her joy. It had been so long. She started walking as fast as her legs would carry her before breaking into a run. She couldn't wait anymore. When she reached her friends, she slammed into both of them with enough force to make them all stumble. With her arms barely able to encircle them both, she hugged them until her limbs felt weak.

"Geez Hermione, one would think your manners would be better after spending all the time in the old country," Harry said with a laugh. Her cheeks tinted pink at the realization of her brash behavior. She slowly let go of them, backing up so that she could see their faces.

Hermione brushed aside her slight embarrassment and raised her chin. "You know I haven't seen anyone in ages. You're my best mates, I'll greet you the way I see fit," she said with a humph crossing her arms defensively. The trio broke into large grins. That comment was what the rest of the Weasley family had been looking for. She was still the old Hermione. Before she knew it, she was going around hugging and greeting every member, promising to tell them everything that had occurred while she was overseas. Mrs. Weasley was in tears, Ginny loudly proclaimed she wasn't ever allowed leave for that long again, and Fred and George told her that even though she was a proper lady now, she was still expected to help them with their "innocent" pranks.

After a few minutes of this Mr. Weasley clapped his hands to get everyone's attention. Once everyone had stopped talking he spoke. "Now keep in mind you don't need to accept Hermione. We understand that you're probably tired and want to sleep, but all of us would be ecstatic if you could join us for dinner tonight."

All of them looked at her expectantly waiting for her reply. She knew that she should have her first meal back with her father to discuss her visit but eating with a group of people that treated her as part of their family was _so tempting_. So much so that before she realized it, she was nodding her head vigorously.

"There is one thing though," a thought occurred to Hermione. "Before we leave I need to find my escort so that I can have all my luggage transported to my house." She scanned the crowd looking for one of her father's associates. To her surprise she spotted someone she knew. A stocky man dressed in dark, formal wear complete with a black, sizable hat. She could see him watching her closely. She wondered as to why her father would send _him_ to collect her. She supposed it was another strategic political move, but still didn't see why it was necessary. This "act of kindness" wasn't going to make her father give up part of his control of the harbor. It made matters more frustrating than she would have liked.

She told the Weasleys to meet her at the gates of the port and that she would be quick. Once she was sure everyone was on their way, she steeled herself and approached the man that was supposed to be escorting her home tonight.

She addressed him coldly, "Mr. Nott."

"Good evening Ms. Granger," he said tipping his hat. "I hope that the journey back was pleasant."

Hermione gave a stiff nod, "It was tolerable, thank you for your inquiry. I believe that's enough with the pleasantries. I'm here to inform you that I plan on eating dinner with the Weasley family tonight. I'll need you to collect my bags and let my father know where I am."

The corners of Nott's mouth twitched upwards. "You certainly are very direct. I'm confident that direct and forceful speech was not one of the skills you were taught overseas?"

Hermione looked at him with an unflinching gaze, not rising to the bait. Nott had been an advisor of her father ever since he was first appointed governor. He had always given Hermione a feeling of distrust and unease. His greasy demeanor put everyone with morals on guard when he entered a room. When her father had an issue with an individual in the colonies, Nott would always "take care of the problem." No one quite knew what that entailed.

"Please be sure to tell my father I will see him in the morning to discuss my trip," Hermione said curtly.

Nott continued to smirk at Hermione, "I'm not sure your father will be pleased to hear that. However, I was under the impression he was eager to see you tonight." Hermione nearly scoffed at Nott's statement. Her father has never in his life been eager unless it had involved power or money. It was true that he wouldn't be pleased to hear that Hermione would be at the Weasleys, as he never approved of the family's political beliefs and considered them to be beneath him. However, her father's opinions held little weight to her.

Hermione raised her chin and looked Nott squarely in the eyes. She then performed one of her well practiced curtsies.

"Thank you for your efforts," she said softly, but firmly, effectively dismissing the unlikable man. She then turned on her heel and headed towards the gate to meet her friends.

* * *

She followed Ron and Harry through the door of the Weasley house. A feeling of warmth spread through her. Every time she visited the Weasley house, she always left feeling over-hugged and overfed; she loved it. Their loving hospitality left her own home feeling cold and quiet by comparison. Not to say that her father wasn't affectionate, he just showed it in his own way. Normally it was in the form of a lecture or reprimand.

Once they had all gathered in the kitchen, Molly alerted the room that dinner would be served in an hour and that they had all better be starving.

Ginny, standing in the corner by the stove, suddenly turned fidgety and looked down at her hands. "You know Mum, that sounds great... but I actually made plans to go over to Padma's house."

Molly's eyes sharpened and everyone seemed to tense up. There was a terse silence - and then, "Ginevra, are you truly going to let your hatred for baked beans and porridge prevent you from spending time with Hermione, whom you haven't seen in months?"

Ginny continued to look at the ground, twisting her hands into her dress while recklessly responding, "I'm very sorry Hermione, but I can't eat the same mush four days in a row! I need proper nourishment and the Patils are having roast turkey tonight."

The room stilled, the only movement being Ron who had put his face in his palms. Everyone knew not to insult Molly's cooking, _everyone._ You accept what is prepared, whether you like it or not. Molly's barely contained rage was on the verge of combusting, her face growing redder by the second.

Hermione, Harry, and Ron had the sense to slowly back out of the room and up the stairs before her fuse completely blew. The trio made their way to Ron's room in silence, wincing as the Molly's voice gradually grew louder. Harry gently closed the door before releasing a long held chuckle.

"It's hard to feel bad for her really. She should have seen that coming," he reasoned as he ran his hand through his unruly black hair.

"Hard to blame her though, there's been an unbelievable amount of porridge on the table lately," Ron sighed.

"Every since the Stamp Act, everyone's been having problems. Mum had to stop putting sugar in our tea. Dad nearly cried. " Harry pointed out, "How can the Patil's afford to have a full turkey on the table?"

Ron spoke tersely, "Well they're the ones selling the stamped paper, aren't they?"

There was a beat of silence as Harry and Hermione acknowledged the point. Hermione then retorted, "But it's not as if they are using the tax money for their own benefit. We've known them our whole lives, they wouldn't do that."

"Do you really know that?" questioned Ron, his frustration building. "They seem bloody comfortable in their new house across town. How else could they afford that palace?"

Harry spoke up, "I've seen their house, Ron, it's not a mansion. Their old house mysteriously burned down and they were forced to move. These taxes aren't benefiting anyone here except those directly on Parliament's payroll, like the governors." His voice trailed off towards the end of his sentence as he made eye contact with Hermione.

Ron and Harry always tried to avoid bringing up her father in their discussions. Though her father's profession was no secret, it often led to uncomfortable moments within the extremely liberal household.

Hermione looked between them and said firmly, "You both know I don't support the British policies and if I could change my father's views, I would."

The boys nodded at her words. While it was never mentioned by Ron and Harry, there had always been an mutual dislike between her closest friends and her father. He may have been good at his job, but in the process he had made many enemies. Hermione was able to count the people he trusted on one hand.

Attempting to rid the room of the tension, Harry changed the topic. "So 'Mione, it's time for an explanation. Why did you go? You just said, "my father believes it's time for me to visit my aunt" and then you were gone!"

"Your letters didn't provide much explanation either," Ron said softly from his bed, giving Hermione a long look.

Hermione sighed, not eager to discuss the topic. Taking her time before responding, she took a seat at the desk. "Let's just say my father has been interested in progressing me to "the next stage of life for a woman." She said, suddenly very interested in the hem of her sleeve. She picked at a loose thread while the boys sat, befuddled.

Ron and Harry looked at each other in confusion. After a short ponderment, something seemed to click in Ron's mind and his jaw dropped.

"You don't mean-"

Hermione nodded, "Oh, yes. If things go the way he plans, I will be a married woman be the end of the year."

Both Ron and Harry were appalled.

Ron spoke up first, "But you're sixteen! My mum didn't get married until she was nineteen and that was twenty years ago!"

"My parents didn't start courting until they were 18!" Harry shouted in outrage.

"It's completely insane!" said Hermione. "Trust me, I'm have no plans to become anyone's wife for a while. He's very insistent though, something about carrying on the family line and making sure that the money stays with the family." She tried to sound unconcerned, but her shaking hands gave her fear away.

The group sat in silence for a bit, struggling to find words of comfort. Ron was the first to speak.

"You know Mione, if you ever need a place to hide from the wedding bells, you can always come here. Even Merlin's saggy ass won't be able to force you down the altar if you're under Weasley protection."

Harry let out a small laugh. "That is, as long as you are okay with eating porridge and beans for weeks on end."

Hermione smiled at her friends, trying to ignore the sinking feeling in her stomach. Before another word could be said, they all looked up as there was a knock at the door. Without waiting for a response, Ginny entered the room looking a little worse for the wear.

"Dinner is ready. I hope that none of you lot plan on leaving, because everyone has to enjoy the beans and porridge today," she said grimly.

Harry got up from his seat and threw an arm around her shoulders, "Aw come on Gin, there are worse things than having a meal with your family!"

However, Ginny wasn't appeased. She looked wistfully out the window of Ron's bedroom, "Yeah, but _roast turkey!_ "

They all laughed and headed out Ron's door and down the steps.

* * *

By the time she had left the Weasley house, she was so full she could hardly walk. It may have been a simple meal, but she had never tasted anything so good. Molly's homemade cooking was one of her absolute favorite things.

Once everyone had their fill of food, Hermione had announced that she needed to go home. Harry was kind enough to leave with her so that he could escort her. After many goodbyes and promises to be back over soon, she left the house feeling happier than she had been in a long time.

The pair walked in companionable silence for a while. It was so nice to just be in the presence of one of her best friends. She missed having people in her life that genuinely loved her. Her house was in view when Harry cleared his throat and stopped walking. It wasn't until she had taken several steps that she noticed he wasn't next to her anymore. She turned around and walked to where he stood, clearly wanting to express something that was weighing on him.

"You know Hermione, a lot of us were worried about you while you were gone," he said running a hand through his disheveled hair.

Hermione sighed. "I know I know, I'm really sorry that I couldn't write more. As it was, I had to bribe the postman to give me your letters. My Aunt wasn't fond of the idea of my friends from home sending me post," she responded, looking at the ground ashamed.

"It's not your fault. I think we were just worried that when you came back you wouldn't be… well... _you_." Harry looked at her meaningfully, "You remember what happened when Lavender Brown was sent off to the old country?"

She nodded, remembering vividly. "She seemed like a completely different person. Now she's obsessed with finding a husband and continuing on her legacy. At least that's all I overheard while I was down at the market before I left."

"Exactly," Harry said. He paused before continuing. "And since you left, she thought it would be a perfect time to swoop in and try to win over Ron's affections."

Hermione looked at him, confusion evident on her face.

"You mean that she tried getting Ron to court her?" she asked in disbelief, her jaw dropping.

"She's still _trying_."

Hermione stared at Harry as if not quite believing him. After a beat she responded. "But why _Ron_ of all people? How is he taking it?"

"Lets just say he's not happy." There was a pause and then, "and still very much enamored with someone else," Harry answered, pointedly making eye contact with her. His unwavering gaze caused her to take a small step back.

"What exactly are you implying, Harry?" she asked in a small voice.

"Dammit Hermione, it's bloody obvious, isn't it?" Harry was gesturing wildly, growing extremely frustrated.

Hermione's confusion was evident on her face, "I don't think I understand…"

"Ron and you! How can you not see it?" he exclaimed, at the end of his rope.

Hermione stared at Harry, her eyes wide."He and I are just friends, just like you and me. You of all people should know tha-" Harry quickly interrupted her.

"Hermione have you ever paid attention to the way he acts around you? The way he addresses you? I'm sick of him staring at you all moony-eyed when it's obvious you have no interest!" Harry said, gesturing wildly.

"He- he acts like my friend!" Hermione glanced around, ensuring no one was listening to their conversation that was steadily gaining volume. The oak lined street was mercifully empty. "It's not as if the feelings weren't ever reciprocated! I'll have you know, I pined for him for months before I left!" Her cheeks were tinted pink and she was breathing heavily.

Harry's eyes widened. His arms fell to his sides and he was at a loss for words. After gaping for a couple moments, he was finally able to formulate a sentence.

"Merlin Hermione, I had no idea."

Hermione scoffed, "it's not as if you had any interest in my private life before. It's only an issue now because it affects you."

Harry's eyes narrowed, his previous guilt transforming into new shock and anger. "Hermione! You know that's not true! How could you even say that? You're my best mate!"

"When was the last time you asked me about how I felt or my opinion on a matter? All I hear is you and Ron blabbering on about money this and money that. It's as if you don't think I'm able to participate!"

"Hermione! You've been gone half a year! You can't just come back and accuse me of being a bad friend! We haven't had the chance to talk to you, let alone discuss economics!" Their voices had risen to extreme heights.

"I'll have you know that I received a letter from Ginny every few weeks updating me on news in the colony. I only remember getting 3 from both you and Ron combined. So yes- you have been a bad friend!"

Harry's eyes widened at her words."How many letters did we get from you, Hermione? Three? This is a two way street!"

"Do you know how hard it was to get anything out at all? When my Aunt found out that I was still in communication with you, after she explicitly told me not to be, I was reprimanded severely!"

At this point, the pair were screaming in the streets and gesturing wildly. If anyone were to look out their window, they would see an intense spectacle.

"Hermione, how can you possibly be so hypocratic? This summer was a difficult one for all of us and you can't come back and just accuse me of-" but Hermione cut him off.

"I'm sorry- were you the one ripped away from your home and sent to a place where your company was very obviously not wanted?"

"We're you the one who had to deal with British raids and brutality every day in the streets? Were you at risk of dying for your beliefs?"

"At least you guys had each other! I spent those six months in isolation!"

"I am sorry that you were bored in Britain all summer with your only entertainment being lessons of manners and extravagant balls," Harry said. "That truly sounds tough, but you don't have the right to play the victim. The injustices are happening here and as far as I'm concerned, what you were on was a vacation from reality."

"A vacation?" She screeched. "How is constantly being ridiculed for your beliefs and your country a vacation?"

"Hermione! Are you listening to me? Were you at risk of being _assaulted_ in the streets by armed soldiers every day?

"I-" Hermione was taken aback. It was as if the world froze as the possibilities flooded into her mind. Her raw anger had shifted into extreme nausea at the thought of any of her friends being attacked. She looked to Harry who was still seething, waiting for her response. However, instead of another biting scream, she spoke in a terrified whisper.

"But nothing ever happened to you guys right?"

There was a pause as Harry processed Hermione's words. He was taken aback from the complete shift from explosive anger to extreme concern. The memory of a bruised up Charlie stumbling into the Weasley home, supporting Bill, who was too weak to stand and barely recognizable, flashed into his mind. Bill made it through the front door, but then quickly lost consciousness. His wounds were so extensive, he was in bed for over a week.

Harry sighed and sank to the ground, remembering the horrible day. He rested his head in his heads and took a moment to compose himself before continuing.

"Bill got caught up with a few soldiers a couple weeks back. Charlie was able to get him out before- well let's just say before any of the damage was too permanent."

Hermione was hardly able to believe what she was hearing. She sank to the ground next to Harry, unable to process the news. Her friends, her _family,_ had been attacked while she was sitting comfortable in her Aunt's house. The entire time, she had thought she had been the one truly suffering. She was disgusted with herself for thinking that her 6 months of isolation was worse than the horror her friends were facing. Hermione wondered why Ginny never mentioned any of this in her letters. She said that there had been violence, but she never would have imagined that the Weasley's would have been attacked.

"I- I'm sorry. I had no idea."

"Yeah," said Harry.

They both sat trying to comprehend how their calm walk turned into this. It was a companionable silence as they absorbed the moment. After a lengthy time had past, Harry turned to look Hermione directly in the eyes before speaking.

"Everyone here is either terrified or angry, or both. It's been so hard and I really believe that we need to stick together. So please, just talk to Ron, okay. We can't afford to break apart right now." Harry's tone was desperate.

She nodded, finally understanding where Harry was coming from. "I'll talk to him, but I can't promise anything. It's been too long since we've had a proper conversation."

"Something is better than nothing," said Harry, his body visibly relaxing.

After a moment, Hermione cocked her head to the side as a thought occurred to her.

"Speaking of, what about you and Miss Ginevra?"

Harry looked surprised, "what about her?"

"Oh come on- you can't be criticizing Ron and I when you are in the same situation."

"What are you on about?" Harry's voice was quiet and he had broken their eye contact. Hermione grinned, knowing she had struck a nerve.

"So you mean to tell me that you haven't noticed any of her lingering stares and clear invitations to spend time alone with her?"

"What? " Harry sputtered,"we're- no, we are supposed to be talking about you!"

"Harry, if you are accusing me of being blind, you must acknowledge your hypocrisy."

"I'm serious, Hermione."

"Yeah? So am I." She poked at his chest with every word. "If you are going to keep throwing your arm around her and continue paying her special attention, you had better have a plan."

Harry sighed and let his arms fall to his sides. His voice quieted. "If you must know, I'm going to ask her father for permission to court her." he said. Hermione's jaw dropped. Harry's cheeks were a brilliant shade of red as he continued. "I was waiting for you to get back before starting anything," he said quietly. "It wouldn't be the same without having you here."

Hermione was at a loss for words for several seconds, staying entirely still. Then, catching Harry by surprise, she leaned forward and wrapped her arms around him.

"Blimey, Hermione," said Harry, chuckling.

Hermione's excitement was nearly palpable. "Harry! This is brilliant! It's about time! I'm sorry for what I said, I was just worked up! I'm so happy for you!" Her giddy demeanor, however, hadn't spread to Harry. In fact, he was a light shade of green.

"Yeah well, let's hope all goes as planned, yeah?" He looked as though he was trying to convince himself more than her. They sat, each contemplating the uncertainties of the future before Harry stood up, brushing the dirt off his pants, and turning back to pull Hermione to her feet.

"Just think just- think about what I said. Because whether you'll believe it or not, he really does care for you."

Hermione didn't respond, only nodding. They continued their walk until they stood outside the gate to her home. The summer night was warm, but a cool breeze made it one of the most beautiful nights of the year. The imposing multi-storey stone mansion stood above her. She recalled her childhood when it was her castle, and she the princess, was in charge of protecting it. Whether that be by sword or by a sharp tongue - she kept her kingdom safe. Those days were long ago.

Hermione turned to Harry. "Thank you for the escort home. You always are a gentleman."

Harry smiled, "I do my best." A thought suddenly occurred to Harry, "Is your dad going to be okay with you having come to the Weasleys tonight?"

Hermione gave a smile that didn't quite reach her eyes. "I'm sure it will be fine," she said. Neither of them were very confident that she would be right.

* * *

After saying goodbye to Harry, Hermione softly opened the door to her house, not wanting to wake anyone. By the time she had left the Weasleys and had talked to Harry, it had become fairly late. However, before she was three steps into the foyer, she felt a short body slam into her and nearly squeeze the life out of her.

"Miss Hermione! You're back!"

Recognition dawned on Hermione and she quickly returned the affection.

"Milly! How are you? I missed you so much!" Milly released her hold on Hermione, brushing some of her gray hair out of her face, and took a step back. She looked Hermione up and down, examining every aspect of her. She took a moment to assess before bombarding her with questions.

"What have you been eating? You're too thin! Why do you have circles under your eyes? Have you been sleeping? Do you have a cold? Get up to your room now and I'll prepare you tea." Milly pushed Hermione towards the staircase, intent on starting the action.

"Milly, Milly! Slow down! I'm not sick, I promise. I'm just tired from the journey. Trust me." Hermione had placed her hands on Milly's shoulders, attempting to calm her down. "Tomorrow, I will be as good as new."

"Oh Hermione, it's just so good to have you home!" Hermione could see tears starting to form in her big brown eyes. "It's been much more tense with you gone. There's been no one to lighten the mood."

Hermione softly smiled, recognizing Milly's words to be an enormous understatement. Her father was not what one would consider a warm man and the way he ran his household reflected as much.

"Well Milly, I am back," Hermione smiled reassuringly. "I assume my father is asleep?"

"Oh no, he rarely goes to bed this early anymore. He's still working in his office," said Milly. Hermione was somewhat surprised by this. He had always overworked, but for this to be considered early was a bit much, even for her father. It had to be at least 12:30 in the morning. Hermione sighed, figuring if he was up, she should probably stop by for a quick visit before retiring to bed.

"Thanks Milly, I'll see you tomorrow," said Hermione as she walked towards her father's study.

"No problem Miss," Milly smiled. "Oh and Miss Hermione?"

Hermione paused and turned around, waiting for the question.

"Welcome home."

After showing a soft smile, Hermione continued her path to her father's office, feeling as if she were walking directly into a dragon's den.

* * *

She stood outside the door to his office at a loss for what to do. Should she knock? Should she deal with him in the morning? After going through the various outcomes in her head, she decided that the safest option was to just say goodnight- nothing else.

Her hand was poised to knock when the door was thrown open. Her father's eyes were red and he reeked of alcohol and tobacco. In his hand was a crushed piece of paper.

"I was wondering when you were going to say hello."

"I just came back sir," she said while performing a low curtsey.

"Good to know those 6 months did something for you," he stated, motioning to her position. "Although, obviously not enough if you are still hanging out with that riff-raff."

She bit her tongue, "I'm not sure what you mean, sir."

"The people you spent your first evening back with- the _Weasleys_ ," he spat. "Nott informed me of your plans when he _graciously_ brought back your luggage. I thought it would be nice for you see a familiar face. Obviously, the gesture was overlooked."

She cringed. "They are my closest friends, it seemed only right to dine with them. Especially since they met me as soon as I was off the boat."

"So you could spare time for _them_ but you couldn't be courteous enough to talk to an old family friend?"

"Mr. Nott may be your friend, but he has treated me with nothing but condescending amusement and manipulation throughout my entire life," said Hermione firmly.

Mr. Granger seemed taken aback for a moment before quickly regaining his footing. "I had hoped your time in England would have taught you to _hold your tongue_ , but clearly you are as ill-mannered as when you left. From here on, you will treat the Notts with nothing but respect _._ If anything we are indebted to the Nott family, so watch your actions around him young lady."

Hermione paused at this. "What do you mean indebted?" she asked, taken aback.

The patriarch's eyes widened, recognizing his reveal. "Nothing," he hissed. "Go to bed."

"But sir, wha-"

"I said go to bed!" He was shouting, "Now- LEAVE!"

She was frozen in place. Never had she seen him so angry with her. His face, normally void of emotion, was twisted in rage.

He turned around and stormed into his office, slamming the door behind him.

She wasn't sure how long she stood outside the door. In all the years that she had been in the house she could only recall two times that he had yelled at her like that. Once after her mother's funeral and once when she tried to refuse to go to England.

She trudged slowly down the hall to her room, weighted down by everything on her mind. It had been a far too eventful evening. Her father had demanded she go to England and

she begrudgingly did what he asked after countless rows. Once she was there, she had even put forth her best effort so that he couldn't complain. Because god dammit, if she was going to have to suffer through six months of this, she was going to be the best damn "lady " there was. And finally, she comes home, and she is screamed at for Merlin know's what.

She shrugged out of her dress and donned her nightgown. Hermione let out a sigh as she settled into her bed.

* * *

 _There's a million things I haven't done. Just you wait._

 _-Hamilton_


End file.
